Generations: Iron Man
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Skan | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = I believe that when you're thrown somewhere you're not supposed to be... whether accidentally walking down the wrong road or through the wrong door... or, yes, thrown into the far-flung future... yeah, I said it again... I think it's all for a reason. That's what old age has told me. It's all an opportunity. It's all for a purpose. And when it happened to me, when I was sent back to the grand old days of King Arthur's court with no one at my side but the greatest villain in the history of this planet Earth -- when I was sent to the past, I was in a bit of a crisis of conscience. I was having trouble with recovery and I was having a hard time focusing on my work. But back there, I was given perspective. I was witness to how far we've come. How much technology had saved us from ourselves and how it had illuminated truths about our existence we didn't even know needed illuminating yet. I needed to go back there to see how far we've come, to focus myself on where we needed to go. And I think you were sent here for the same thing. Inspiration. | Speaker = Tony Stark | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Marco Rudy | Penciler1_2 = Szymon Kudranski | Penciler1_3 = Nico Leon | Inker1_1 = Szymon Kudranski | Inker1_2 = William Sliney | Inker1_3 = Scott Koblish | Inker1_4 = Nico Leon | Colourist1_1 = Marco Rudy | Colourist1_2 = Dean White | Colourist1_3 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * Morgan le Fay's henchmen and Doombots * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Riri's grandmother * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * * * * Numerous unnamed Chicagoans * Races and Species: * * * * Aliens * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** ******** Midtown ********* ********** ******* ******* ******* ****** ****** Venom Pit ***** **** **** *** * * ** *** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* **** Items: * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary After somehow appearing in a technologically-advanced futuristic version of Chicago, Ironheart is brought to the 126-year-old Sorcerer Supreme Tony Stark. Once they explore the technological utopia the world has become in this future, and encountering future versions of the Avengers and Fraklin Richards, Tony encourages Riri to see this mysterious journey as an opportunity to find inspiration, accidentally revealing that in his time, she's a futurist known across the entire galaxy. Riri eventually returns to the present in the same mysterious way she was first stranded in the future, and decides to get to work on her own future. Detailed Summary Ironheart finds herself plummeting in the air with her armor's systems, and her Tony Stark A.I., shut down. Taking manual control of the suit's function, she manages to crash-land in a rooftop. Riri takes off her helmet to figure out what's going on with her suit, but soon notices she's in a technologically-advanced version of Chicago. She begins to talk to her armor, in hopes its servers are still somehow active and recording her log, and assess the situation, eventually deducing she must've experienced some kind of dimensional shift. From behind her, the Next Avengers catch her attention and offer their help. Surprised by the young heroes knowing her name, Riri begins to suffer some kind of stress attack, begis to babble and blacks out. The Avengers observe her, and James Rogers remarks only one person can help them. When Riri wakes up, she finds herself in the Sanctum Sanctorum, with a caped old man surrounded by tiny, cutesy Iron Man-looking drones inspecting her armor's helmet. The man turns to her and greets her. Riri stares silently at him before realizing it's Tony Stark. He reveals he's 126 years old following Riri's exclamation that he looks terrible, which prompts her to ask how did she get there. Once Riri processes her situation, she and Tony hug at her request. While assessing what happened to Riri, and they realize none of them know how did she get to the future, Tony suggests whatever brought Riri to this "far-flung future" also made it so Riri could appreciate the situation, and contemplate journey over destination, comparing it to his journey with Doctor Doom to Camelot. After briefly touching on the young Avengers, Tony and Riri take a look at her armor. Breaking the armor apart with magic, Tony comes to the conclusion the suit itself isn't dead, but that his World Energy Shield©, one of the main elements behind energy-regulated world peace, is most likely blocking the suit's energy sources from working properly. Other problems plaguing the suit come from the Internet having been superseded by something superior years ago. Riri asks Tony what is he supposed to be now, and he reveals he's the Sorcerer Supreme. Tony then uses magic to suit Riri up and enable her armor, and both fly away. As they fly through the city, Tony answers Riri's question as to why did he stop pursuing technology in favor of mysticism, revealing they are essentially the same thing. Riri's attention is captivated by a series of giant alien-looking plats. Tony explains that years ago, the Avengers expanded across the galaxy and defeated Thanos once for all. One of the alien species they saved presented them in return some of their horticulture, namely a type of plant life which completely ate pollution and eventually helped skyrocket the quality of life in the planet. Tony also explains that he and a few of the world's biggest brains convinced the governments to redistribute monetary funds to people with projects that had futuristic possibilities. Nowadays, there is no paper money, courts like they used to be or street violence. Tony and Riri's chat is interrupted by the arrival of Morgan le Fay through a portal with an army of fiends behind her. She immediately retreats when Tony shows in his possession some kind of mystical stone. Riri is surprised by Tony's handling of the situation, and he explains his objective for the last ten years was to never have to lift a finger in battle. The Avengers arrive, lamenting they missed le Fay's incursion. Tony gives the young hero some credit, remarking it was Torunn who had quested to get the Shard of the Odinsdottir (the stone used to intimidate le Fay) last year. While Azari flirts with Ironheart, Pym asks Tony if Riri knows what she did, he answers she doesn't. Stark asks Riri to bid the Avengers farewell and follow her. They reach the Baxter Building, where they meet up with Franklin Richards. Tony asks him if he has his dad's old time machine lying around, but Franklin reminds him that time travel has been outlawed for some time. Franklin is surprised by Riri's presence, slipping up and calling her "Doctor Riri Williams." When Franklin questions what is the purpose of Riri's visit, Tony reveals he knows exactly why. Tony explains he believes that when a person finds themselves in a place they shouldn't be, it has to be for a reason. Going back to his experience in Camelot, Tony recalls at that time he was in a crisis of conscience, having trouble with recovery and work. Stranded in the past, he gained a perspective of how far humanity had come, and came to the realization he needed to go there to experience that first-hand and focus on where humanity needed to go. Tony tells Riri that she's essentially visiting his time to find inspiration, and comments that if it doesn't, then she isn't the futurist everyone in the galaxy thinks she is. This last remark intrigues Riri, with Tony's reaction indicating it might not have been a slip-up. When she brings up the dangers of knowing too much about the future, Tony and Franklin note she doesn't know all that much, but simply that things get good. Tony assures Riri that is all she needs to know, and asks her if she's excited to go home and get to work. As Tony and Franklin talk about how to get the time machine, Riri's vision suddenly gets blurry. When she wakes up she finds herself back in present-day Chicago. Her armor boots up and the A.I. Tony wonders where did she go, but she brushes off all of his concerns and flies back home. The next morning, Riri is working on her garage, and shows the A.I. Tony her latest invention an Iron Man drone inspired by the ones present in future Tony's Sanctum Sanctorum. | Solicit = • Riri Williams is given a once-in-a-lifetime chance to meet Tony Stark… Sorcerer Supreme! • Join Ironheart as she discovers things about the Iron Man legacy that will change her forever. • IRON MAN writer and Riri co-creator Bendis teams up with the award-winning multimedia artist Marco Rudy to give you a beautiful, unique look at the first step into a new era of Iron Man! | Notes = * This issue takes place in between the final pages of . * Unlike the rest of the heroes sent away by Kobik, when Riri returns to the present, she appears in Chicago. The other heroes returned to the place from where they all had left, Washington, D.C. * The future Avengers are an adaptation of the Next Avengers from the animated film Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. This issue's writer, Brian Michael Bendis, had previously adapted these characters into comics in -6, appearing in the alternate future of Earth-10071 and its divergent, Earth-10943. * Adult Franklin Richards is based on his counterpart from Earth-10235. * Iron Man and Doctor Doom's journey to Camelot referenced in this issue occurred in the two-part story from -150. * Brian Michael Bendis had Riri travel to the future, unlike the rest of the Generations protagonists who travelled to the past, arguing her meeting a younger Tony "wouldn't illuminate as much truth as two futurists meeting in the future." }} | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}